Dear Dad
by Suffering Angel
Summary: It's only a BIT angsty. Let's just say this- I'm sick and tired of fics saying Dai's dad did some nasty stuff to him. It's my version of his dad. R


Ok, I don't owe Digimon. Some or several extremely rich person or people in Japan do/es. I'm just writing some things that never happened in the show, nor will happen since season 02's over v_v ;-; boo hoo. On with the fic.  
  
A/N: OK, this is a pretty dark fic. I wrote this while I fought with my mom, and, well, you'll judge.  
  
Another A/N- I'm sick and tired of reading about Davis's dad, how he abuses him, beats him up, etc. etc. I mean, sure, their relationship isn't perfect, but I think that that's mainly due to the fact Davis is the unofficial and probably even official comic-relief of the show, and as such, his family must follow (I have one thing to say- Jun.)  
  
And one last thing- I don't know if in Japan they have `father's day', but I assume the have something alike. And if not- then in this fic they do.  
  
Father's Day  
  
Why me?  
  
That's what I always ask myself, why me? What have I done to anyone to deserve being stuck at the office late again on a Friday night?  
  
All my friends are out there, spending some time with their families.  
  
All I did was say that someone had to work on the project. It's not like I volunteered!  
  
The man sat at his desk and looked out the window helplessly. He felt trapped, chained. His Friday night wasn't important. His family will understand, they told him. They're used to it.  
  
THEY SHOULDN'T BE!  
  
He slammed his fist at his desk. What happened to his life, his dreams? The promises he made to his family?  
  
==Flashback==  
  
The man came home after work. It was late and he was tired. The lights were off and when he turned them on he was greeted by his children and wife.  
  
"Happy birthday, daddy!"  
  
Both children called with enthusiasm. He hugged them back and smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."  
  
His children sang while they danced around him. He gave his wife a hug and a kiss and finally put his suitcase down. He then sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Happy birthday, to yooooooooooooooou!!! YAY!!!!"  
  
His children sat on his knees when his wife brought in the cake. With one blow he put the candles off and both children cheered.  
  
"What did you wish for, daddy?"  
  
"Baka, he can't tell, it won't come true!"  
  
The man just smiled and petted both his children on the head.  
  
"That's all right, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. It's late, you two should go to bed."  
  
He kissed their foreheads and they ran off. The younger one stopped half way across the room. His sister ran back in.  
  
"Come on, baka, let daddy rest!"  
  
The younger brother just turned to face their father.  
  
"Daddy, I have a soccer match next week. Will you be there?"  
  
"You can count on it, ace! ^_~"  
  
The boy ran to his room with a grin too big for his face. The man looked at his wife, smiling. He met a worried glare.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that"  
  
"Why not? O.o"  
  
"Because now he'll expect you to be there, and what he told me and not you is that the game's one Thursday, right when..."  
  
"When I have the meeting."  
  
"So I suppose we'll have to say goodbye to another promotion?"  
  
The man stood up.  
  
"You know we can't, what, with the medical bills for your mother, and you losing your job, we need that promotion!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"We'll make it, we always have!"  
  
"Well, I can't back down now, I promised to them..."  
  
"YOU ALSO PROMISED TO YOUR SON!"  
  
She was crying now and shaking.  
  
"You promised..."  
  
And before he could say a thing, he noticed his son running to his room from the corridor. He heard everything.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
He looked at the clock. It was late, even for him. If he left now, he would have two hours of sleep, maybe a bit more after his wife would yell at him for missing dinner.  
  
Not that I blame her. If I were her, I'd fight with her about the fact that she's cheating on me. But I was lucky. She's the best wife a guy could ask for. All those years and we still love each other. Thank you god.  
  
He was about to leave when his attention was caught by a family picture that stood on his desk. He turned around, picked it up and looked at it. It was taken three months ago, which seemed like years to him. He wasn't in the photo. His wife stood in the middle and hugged both of their children. His older daughter, on his wife's left. She looks so much like her mother. On the right, his son. He was proud that he never let anyone say anything on the goggles. He was also proud he was trying to fulfill his dream of playing soccer. Such promising future, and now he was stuck in the office he so hated for keeping his own father away.  
  
He took the photo and put it in his suitcase. He then looked at the name plaque that stood on his desk. 'Daddy Motomiya'. He smiled sadly as remembered his daughter adding the 'Daddy' all those years ago, and since he never once agreed to change the plaque. It was one of the things that kept him from going insane other than the photo.  
  
He was about to leave when the phone rang. He waited for the answering machine to get it. 'Hello, I'm not available at the moment. Either that, or I'm buried under a pile of paperwork. Leave your message after the beep. BEEP' "Hey dad, it's me" He stopped at the sound of his son's voice.  
  
"I know it's late, but I got up for some juice and you weren't here. So..." His son was at a loss of words. "I just wanted to remind you that I have this major soccer match tomorrow. We're playing against Tamachi. That's right, Ichijouji's team." He sat down and just listened to his son talking about anything. How he wished he was right there, hugging him, talking like a father and son on a cup of hot cocoa. But damn work kept him there.  
  
"Well, I hear mom's coming to. I better go to sleep. Night, dad. I know, I know, you're probably not hearing this, but... I love ya, dad."  
  
The man looked at the phone. He smiled sadly and picked up the phone right before his son hung up.  
  
"Hello? HELLO?!"  
  
"D... Dad?! What are you still doing at the office?!"  
  
"I... Doesn't matter, ace. What matters is... when's your soccer match?"  
  
"Tomorrow.... Er, Today at 4 in the afternoon. When are you coming home?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"So you'll make it for the soccer match?!"  
  
"I promise!" And this is a promise I intend to keep!  
  
"Great!!! Love ya, dad! Night!"  
  
"Night. Daisuke?"  
  
"Yeah, dad?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A/N: I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll rewrite it. 


End file.
